Dumbledore's Angels
by Gin N. Tonic
Summary: If nobody reads this I might as well give up on fanfiction. The PG13 is for future romance involiving Draco and Ginny, but not together... just read dang it!
1. The Party

Dumbledore's Angels  
by Gin N. Tonic  
  
disclaimer: Harry Potter and co belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I own Courtney Kerose.   
  
Ginny entered the large, dimly lit room quietly. Courtney was standing quietly in the middle of the room with her hands about her head. Without warning she flew into a front flip and landed right in front of Ginny.  
"Hey, Red," she said smiling. She pushed a few strands of strawberry blond hair out of her face.   
"That's not my name," Ginny moved toward a large, burgandy couch in the corner of the room. She plopped down next to Hermione who was deeply involved in a book. Gabrielle Delacour was standing by a full-length mirror brushing her waist-length hair.  
Remeus Lupin walked in the room. He was holding a peice of parchment. He looked around at the four girls.   
"Your first assignment."  
  
Gabrielle was by far the prettiest girl in the group. Both her sister, the French ambassador to England, were part veela which made them irestible to men. Courtney Kerose was from the Salem Witches Institute. She had a fiery temper and a problem for getting in trouble, but she was always finding a way to get out of trouble. Unlike Gabrielle, Courtney was very reserved like she was keeping some kind of secret.  
  
Gabrielle was wearing a white silk gown. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. Courtney was was wearing a hot, red number with a slit of to her waist. Half of her hair was pulled back by a barette. Both were on a mission.   
Hermione knew many of the people at this party. They were former classmates those that had dropped out of school to pursue a future in the dark arts. Courtney was making her move; she was heading to the host. He was a tall, thin blonde barely older than sixteen. His name was Draco Malfoy.  
Ginny was almost too scared to enter. The giant warehouse loomed out in front. From the outside it looked dark, but she knew inside young deatheaters were celebrating and planning. She walked toward the door, but it was too late. It was already open.  
  
"Hi," Draco had turned to face Courtney. Score! This is going to be so easy, thought Courtney. Hermione watched from the corner in an invisibility cloak. Crabbe and Goyle were heading toward Malfoy dragging a large, canvas sack behind them. They moved between Draco and Courtney. The crowd was moving around them.   
Hermione was loosing sight of them with all the people surrounding them. The crowd cleared and Courtney and Draco were gone.  
  
A/N: I won't write any more if no one responds or emails me. Thanx! _Gin  



	2. Flashbacks and Captures

Dumbledore's Angels  
Chapter II: Flashbacks and Captures  
(Also know as the "Ginny kicks some butt" chapter)  
  
Courtney woke up with a splitting headache. She ruled out having a hangover; she had never had alcohol. She searched through her dazed thoughts for memories, but the poison was still with her.   
"What about the girl?" The voice called. A train whistle blew in the distance.   
"Leave her," the wizard answered, "She is no use to us." The red eyes, the man who killed her mother.   
"What will become of her?" The first voice asked.  
"Who knows?" a hint of regret entered the harsh voice, "Perhaps she will survive." The mist cleared. Courtney passed out.  
  
"Yah!" The old, wooden door collapsed from the force of Ginny's kick. That was too easy, Ginny thought slipping out of the room and down the hall. The old warehouse was empty, but echoes still resounded in the halls from the night before. That night... just thinking about it made it her mad. She was on mission.   
  
"Couldn't voo just open ze door like a normal perzon?" asked Gabrielle. She stood staring at the door which was nowing on the floor.   
"My hands were full," Ginny smiled she had Crabbe and Goyle by their collars, "Let's see how Malfoy does without his minions."   
"Impressive," said Sirius said smiling. "Somebody should tell Dumbledore." Everyone laughed. Ginny paused to look around the room.   
"Where's Courntey?" she asked.  
  
Courtney was dreaming again as she had done so many years of her childhood. She was eight years old and running down the stone hallway yelling for her mother. The air was deathly still; she paused. She heard a man't voice:  
"Avada Kadavra." He hadn't bothered to send anyone else. He did the job himself. He had killed the only person who had ever cared for her.   
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Beware Draco fans: Malfoy gets his butt kicked in the next chapter (but not too bad since I like Draco too). G/H connection (?) and why did Voldemort kill Courtney's mom?   
Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Harry Potter. JKR and WB does. I'm not making any money off this ( I would pay to do this)   
  
Review or I will sic the killer attack deer on you! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!   



	3. Angels Strike Back aka Harry's Predictio...

"Will she ever wake up?" Courtney was fading in and out of consciousness. A dark figure loomed above and she fought to remember where she was. She reached into her pocket. Her wand was still there. Her hands grabbed it and carefully. The man was talking to himself again. He said her name and it brought her back.  
She jumped out of the bed. He was startled, but regained composure soon enough to yell "Expelliarmus!" Courtney's wand went flying; this wasn't a big problem since all the angels had been trained to fight in a muggle fashion. She dived at feet and knocked him over. She grabbed her wand and stuck it in pocket. He had gotten up and was yelling for his minions in a magically amplified voices. When no one appeared, he held his wand out in front of him with a slightly shaking hand. She kicked and knocked his wand across the room, but he in return had grabbed hold of her foot.   
With new found confidence, he pushed her into a corner. He followed and held her shoulders against the wall.  
"You shouldn't mess with me," he drawled. The smirk on his face made the rage well up inside her, " Or you'll end up just like your mother. Your poor mudblood mother, of course she didn't tell your father. She knew he would kill her, so she lied. But he found out, she couldn't hide it forever."  
With the power and hatred that had come from deep inside her, she needed him in the crotch. He gasped and fell to the ground. Courtney walked out the door.   
  
"Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, "tell them everything you just told me." Harry Potter looked around the room. All four angels sat there waiting, listening.   
"Well," said Harry, "I was in divination and I wasn't doing to well and I was falling asleep ("Not again!" cried Hermione.) and well I had this dream thingy. And Voldemort (flinch) was in it and so was Malfoy. And well You-know-who upset at Malfoy for losing something." Harry and Dumbledore left. All the angels looked toward their mentors.   
"Angels," said Lupin, "We've got to find out what that something is and get it here before the Dark Lord gets it."  
  
Did you like it? Good, Review...   



End file.
